


Let the punishment fit the crime

by Just_a_lonely_writer



Series: The Times Forgot [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Cock Ring, Cuffs, Gags, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plugs, Punishment, alex is mean, this is a lot longer than I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_lonely_writer/pseuds/Just_a_lonely_writer
Summary: John breaks the rules. Lafayette and Alex punish him. You can see where this goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. That's all John could focus on. It was only 6 and he didn't get off work till 8. He had finished all his work, but for some stupid ass reason his boss made him stay. After about ten minutes of staring at the wall he got on his computer. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he logged onto Tumblr. 

He was scrolling along, when he spotted his favorite blogger was active. He sent her a quick message, then continued to look through his feed. It took him about 30 seconds to realize his mistake. He had sent an "anon" message and had signed his name. He knew Lafayette and Alex would see it. He found that he didn't really care, until after she had answered him. Lafayette and Alex had taken it upon themselves to ask about him. He finally got tied of being passive aggressive online so he decided to text Lafayette and Alex, only to see that Lafayette had already texted him.

From Lafayette:  
Mon Chou, you naughty little boy. You know the rules.

To Lafayette and Alex:  
I'm sorry. I was done with work and I couldn't leave.

From Alex:  
We want you to come home right now.

To Lafayette and Alex:  
I'll try. I don't think I'll be able to.

From Lafayette:  
You will. We called your boss.

To Lafayette and Alex:  
YOU CALLED MY FUCKING BOSS.

From Alex:  
I'd watch your language if I were you. Don't want to get anymore trouble than you already have, do you?

To Lafayette and Alex:  
No. I'll be back soon.

From Alex:  
Hurry home! <3

It was hard for John not to be aroused at the thought of what Lafayette and Alex will do to him. He said a rather awkward bye to his boss then headed to the streets. The cool March air was keeping his hardness at bay, but with his face red it wasn't that hard to tell what was happening. 

He basically ran the last block back to the apartment the three shared. He walked into the lobby, hoping nobody would be suspicious, and headed towards the elevators. He made his way up to the 5th floor and headed down the long hall to their apartment. He opened the door to find the lights off. "I'm home!" His voice echoed through the room. 

He made his way down the hall towards their bedroom. He slowly opened the door to find Alex and Lafayette standing near the bed, waiting for him. The sight of what was in Lafayette's hands made him blush. (He was holding a pair of leather cuffs and a cock ring attached to a plug.) Lafayette's voice almost made him jump,"Alex, mon Chou, will you undress him?" Alex nodded and moved over to John. "John, love, color?" Alex asked as he pulled off John's shirt. "Green." Alex all but ripped John's pants off. "Good." Alex got on his knees and mouthed at the bulge in John's boxers. "You like that baby boy?" John gave out a quiet moan and nodded his head. Alex laughed cruelly, " Too bad, you've been naughty and naughty boys don't get what they want, do they Laf?" He said as he stood up."No they certainly do not ." 

Lafayette patted his leg and said,"Little one, come here." John moved over to Lafayette's lap. " Are you gonna punish me, daddy?" "Yes. You have been bad. Here's what we were thinking, we are going to plug you and leave you here to think about what you've done." John nodded his head. Alex called from his spot on the bench. "I think that's fair, John color?" "Green." 

Almost as soon as the word left his mouth Lafayette was pushing him on the bed and taking off his boxers. "Hands and knees baby." John, eager to please, quickly obeyed. "Alex prep him,two fingers, I want him to feel it." Alex coated his hand in lube and began to run teasing circles around his puckered hole."Please,Papi,please." With that he pushed his finger in. He went for a rough and thorough prep than a slow and teasing one. After a few minutes Alex added a second finger next to the first. He continued to prep him as John melted in his arms.

Only after a few minutes Laf said, "That will be good. I want him to feel it." With that Alex moved off the bed, so Lafayette could get behind John. By that point John was begging for it. He chanted pleasepleasepleaseplease over and over until Lafayette pushed the plug into his hole. He let it sit around the widest part before pulling it out roughly. "Color check?" Lafayette asked. "Green, green as grass." Lafayette nodded and slid the ring over his cock. He pushed the plug, maybe a little too rough and moved off the bed to let Alex take over. 

Alex swiftly flipped John on to his back and pinned his hands above his head. Before John could process what was happening, his hands were cuffed to the head board and Alex was gone. "Papi? Daddy?" John whined. Lafayette's voice came from the doorway, "Me and Alex are going to finish watching our movie. You will stay here. Say your safe word into the baby monitor and we'll get in here, other than that we don't want to here you, ok?" "Okay, Daddy." With that they were gone and John was left alone in the dark.

It only took a few minutes for John to become needy and desperate. He let out a moan, then quickly realized his mistake. Not even ten seconds later the plug in his ass started vibrating. Shit. John felt as though he blacked out, because before he knew it Alex was standing over him. John felt a sharp pain in his dick. Did Alex just flick his dick, what the fuck? "Can you feel that? Can't have your dick falling off it's the only part of you worth anything." John whimpered in response. "Didn't you, stupid slut, hear me? I asked you a question." He gave another hard flick to his dick. "Did you feel that,slut?" John let out a barely audible, "yes." The door opened but neither of them noticed. "Good. I can't tease you if you can't feel your dick." He placed a firm hand on his dick and started stroking. 

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON! I sent you in here to check on him, not tease him."

"But, he looks so pretty like this." 

"Alex, get over here."

"No." With that he took off the cock ring and gave John one of the roughest blow jobs he's ever had. Alex let out a small laugh before Lafayette pulled him off the bed and cuffed his hands behind his back. "Oh, mon Chou, you're gonna regret that." Lafayette said almost laughing. He placed Alex on the chair, so he could grab what he would need. He quickly returned with a ball gag and a cock ring. When Alex didn't open his mouth, Lafayette simply pinched his nose until he was forced to open his mouth. His slid the cock ring over his dick and quickly explained. "You will sit here while I play with John. I don't want to hear you unless it a safe word." 

Almost as soon as Lafayette was back John was whining,"Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come. Don't be mad."

"Mon amour I'm not mad at you." He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and undid the cuffs. "Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna suck me off and I'll maybe let you get off one more time,okay?" 

"Okay, daddy" 

Lafayette quickly striped and returned to the bed. Layette spread his leg to make room for John. John crawled between his legs and gave Lafs dick a quick peck on his dick. With that he was taking Lafayette's rock hard dick into his mouth. Lafayette whispered from above,"Good boy, such a good boy for daddy." John continued to bob his head and before he knew it Lafayette was coming in his mouth. "Good boy! Do you still want to come?" 

"Yes, Daddy."

Lafayette took the almost forgotten plug out of his ass. He then coated his hand in lube and started stroking John's cock. Not even a minute later he was coming over Lafayette hand. "You were so good, Jacky!" John beamed at the praise. "I'll be right back." He walked over to Alex and took out the gag. 

"Lafffff, please let me come! I'm sorry I was bad." 

"No. You will learn some self restraint."

"But....."

"I do not want to hear it."

He undid the cuffs and helped Alex get dressed. "We will take the ring off in the morning. Do you want to help with aftercare?" 

"No. I'm just gonna go to bed." 

"Okay." He went back over to John and took him to the bathroom. He started the bath and set John in it. He proceeded to clean off John. He washed his hair and his body then took him off. He used a warmed towel to dry him off and helped him into his pajamas.  
"Do you want food?"

"No, I want 'okey and sleep." 

"Okay, little one, pokey is on the bed." He picked John up and carried him to the bed. He let him get under the blanket with Alex and gave him pokey. He got in the bed and cuddled up with them. He drifted off long after he heard his lovers snores.


End file.
